One of the main challenges in oral delivery of proteins and peptides is the inability of these compounds to be readily transported across the membranes of the gastrointestinal tract. The delivery agent SNAC has previously been shown to improve the bioavailability of orally administered peptides.
WO 2012/080471 A1, WO 2008/109385 A2 and WO 2010/020978 A1 are related to oral compositions comprising a peptide drug and a delivery agent. However improved oral compositions are still needed.
The present invention relates to further improvements of the bioavailability by oral administration of compositions of such peptides, in particular of GLP-1 peptides.